Joyeux Noel mon amour
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Stiles veut quelque chose de particulier pour Noel. Et Derek ne sait pas s'il peut le lui offrir.


Hello mes lapins! Qui est très en retard sur le postage de son OS de Nowel? C'est mwa!

Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps avant mais, hey! Le voila! Il est là, il est beau et il est Noel! :p

C'est un Sterek (on change pas les bonnes habitudes! :p) et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Sur ce, je vais essayer de finir d'écrire mon OS pour le Nouvel An (quel fandom d'après vous? :p) et je vous fais de grooos beusous! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et à bientôt! :3

* * *

Il cherchait, mais il ne trouvait pas quoi lui acheter. Alors oui, Stiles n'était pas du genre compliqué, mais Derek voulait faire de ce Noel -celui de leurs sept ans d'amour- le plus parfait des Noëls. Et pour cela, il lui fallait un cadeau à la hauteur du défi.

Il avait bien une idée, mais il avait peur. Non pas qu'elle ne plaise pas -elle allait plaire, vu qu'elle venait de l'hyperactif. Non, Derek avait peur de tout rater.

Malgré les années et les efforts, les insécurités du bêta étaient toujours existantes. Stiles avait tenté, à plusieurs reprises, de l'aider, Scott l'avait même accepté dans la meute. Mais rien n'y faisait, Derek restait un loup traumatisé.

Il souffla, ferma les yeux, et vit une petite chose brune s'approcher de lui en courant. Il sourit, appréciant cette image tirée de son esprit, avant de revenir à lui.

L'idée n'était pas déplaisante. Elle était même très attirante, pour son loup comme pour lui. Mais il avait déjà presque tout perdu plusieurs années auparavant et il ne pouvait pas risquer que cela se reproduise. Il ferma alors son ordinateur, s'étira et se leva.

Le soir même, Stiles lui redemanda s'il avait réfléchi à sa demande, ce à quoi répondit le loup par un grognement. Le jeune humain soupira et quitta la table, laissant son repas presque intact.

Derek s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi. Il savait à quel point son jeune amant tenait à cette idée, et ca le rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir y accéder. Ses peurs prenaient bien trop facilement le dessus sur sa raison, et sa relation avec l'humain en pâtissait.

Il débarrassa la table et alla dans leur chambre. Il y trouva Stiles allongé sur leur lit, dos à lui, son nez plongé sans l'oreiller du bêta. Ce denier s'allongea contre son dos et entoura sa taille d'un bras. L'humain se relaxa contre lui, laissant au loup un libre accès à son cou. Derek respira son odeur, avant de prendre la parole.

-Pardonne moi...

-Derek... souffla le jeune humain en de retournant. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et je m'en veux de réagir comme ça. Mais j'ai toujours voulu en avoir et... C'est juste que ca me met un coup au moral... Mais tu n'as pas à me demander pardon...

Le bêta ferma les yeux et soupira. Stiles déposa un tendre baiser sur l'une de ses joues et lui redressa le visage.

-Chaton... Écoute moi. Nous avons le temps. Nous sommes encore jeunes. Je t'en ai parlé parce que j'avais entendu Kira le faire avec Scott. Mais je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas en avoir pour l'instant et je te comprends.

-Seras-tu aussi compréhensif si, dans quelques années, je refuse toujours ? Demanda le loup en ouvrant les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son humain.

-Oui. Parce que je t'aime et parce que je sais par quoi tu es passé et que je sais que ce n'est pas un caprice. Et, de la même manière que tu veux mon bonheur, je ne veux que le tiens. Si pour cela, je dois renoncer à l'un de mes rêves, alors j'y renoncerais. Tu l'as fais pour moi, ça va dans les deux sens.

Le loup gémit et enterra son visage dans le cou du plus jeune. Il y respira son odeur si particulière -celle de l'amour, de l'hyperactivité et du foyer- et s'endormit ainsi, entouré par la chaleur de son amant.

Une semaine. Ce fut le temps que s'accorda Derek pour réfléchir au cadeau de Stiles. Il se trouvait égoïste de ne pas lui accorder ce qu'il voulait, mais ressentait toujours de l'appréhension en y pensant. Il avait alors choisi d'y réfléchir et de demander conseil à son entourage.

Comme il s'y attendait, Scott et Kira étaient très emballés par cette idée, cherchant à le pousser à accepter la demande de son humain. Ils finirent par trouver un argument qui sembla le convaincre légèrement.

Meute: 1/ Derek: 0

Cora lui dit que, peut importe le choix qu'il ferait, Stiles l'aimerait toujours, mais que lui accorder ce cadeau serait une belle preuve d'amour.

Meute: 2/ Derek: 0

Lydia -qui était en France pour une semaine- l'appela par Skype pour lui dire qu'il avait intérêt d'accepter la demande de son meilleur ami s'il ne voulait pas se réveiller entouré d'aconit.

Meute: 3/ Derek: 0

Il dut alors se résoudre. Il allait lui offrir ce qu'il voulait. Il pianota sur son clavier, cherchant un site particulier, puis souffla une, deux fois, avant d'envoyer le mail qu'il avait écrit. Il appela ensuite sa psy et lui demanda s'il était possible de se voir dans la semaine. La jeune femme -nommée Eléonore- lui répondit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'elle était heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau.

Le sujet fâcheux ne revint pas sur la table. Stiles continuait de répéter à son loup que tout allait bien, mais les sens sur-développés de Derek lui disait le contraire. Scott lui annonça, un soir, que l'humain était allé chez lui deux jours auparavant et avait pleuré, le moral au plus bas.

Le loup se rendit donc à son rendez-vous la tête basse. Eléonore l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et lui demanda la raison de cette entrevue. Derek lui expliqua le problème qu'il rencontrait. La jeune femme resta silencieuse, puis lui fit part de son raisonnement.

-Pour moi, il est tout à fait logique que vous soyez stressé. C'est une grande étape, dans un couple. Votre conjoint le sait et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vous pousse pas. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est que vous hésitiez autant.

-Je veux lui faire plaisir. Il a déjà tant sacrifié pour être avec moi. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'abandonner ce rêve. Mais... Je repense souvent à l'incendie, vous savez. Je sais, maintenant, que je ne suis pas responsable du décès des membres de ma famille. Mais... Je... Je n'arrive pas à... Il a déjà tant sacrifié pour être avec moi. Et si... S'il y avait un deuxième manoir Hale?

-Il n'y en aura pas. Il y aura des problèmes -il y en a toujours. Mais il n'y aura jamais un nouveau manoir Hale. Et ce, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il n'y a pas de deuxième Kate Argent. Elle est décédée, n'a pas d'héritier et aucun lien avec d'autres personnes qui pourraient vous vouloir du mal. Deuxièmement, il n'y a pas de manoir Hale. Il y a une maison Stilinski-Hale. Donc, il n'y aura jamais de deuxième incendie Hale. Et puis, vous savez comme moi que la police et que le shérif sont en patrouille régulière près de chez vous. Vous ne risquez donc rien.

Derek resta silencieux un long moment. Il savait que sa psy disait vrai. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que la maison Stilinski-Hale devienne un manoir Hale, qu'il n'y avait aucune autre Kate Argent dehors. Il restait incertain, mais savait que la décision qu'il allait prendre serait la bonne.

Dès qu'il posa un pied chez lui, il attrapa son ordinateur et vérifia sa boite mail. Il y avait une réponse. La réponse qu'il attendait et qui le terrifiait. Il ouvrit le mail et soupira, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il prépara alors le cadeau de son amant.

Il en était sur maintenant, il allait lui faire l'un des plus beau cadeau dont Stiles puisse rêver.

Le soir du réveillon, toute la meute et leurs familles étaient réunies à la maison Stilinski-Hale. Le repas était terminé depuis un bon moment et tout le monde était installé dans le salon, devant la cheminée allumée. Kira avait profité de la soirée pour annoncer sa nouvelle grossesse, ce qui avait réjouit chaque personne présente. Derek ressentit tout de même cette odeur de douleur émanant de son compagnon, mais ne paniqua pas comme à son habitude. Au lieu de cela, il se leva, attrapa son cadeau et le tendit à Stiles. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais attrapa le paquet.

-C'est quoi?

-Ouvre. Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise.

Le jeune humain fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais écouta son amant et défit le nœud. Il ouvrit la boite et se stoppa net. Il écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Toutes les discussions se tarirent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Stiles? Demanda Scott. Hey, vieux, ca va?

L'humain sourit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il sortit la feuille du paquet et hoqueta, portant sa main à sa bouche. Il tourna ses yeux brillants vers son amant, qui le regardait tendrement.

-Joyeux noël, mon amour...

Stiles sanglota et se jeta au cou de son amant, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kira attrapa la feuille et lut rapidement avant de verser, à son tour une larme.

-Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire... Merci... sanglota Stiles en ancrant son regard à celui de Derek.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et l'embrassa. Oui, il s'agissait bien du plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse lui faire. Un rendez-vous dans un centre d'adoption. Derek lui offrait la possibilité de fonder une famille avec lui.

Il lui offrait un bébé.

* * *

Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:

Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com

Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)

Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
